1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical cable connections. Particular embodiments of the invention relate to arrays of multiple cable connections.
2. Discussion of Art
Computers and similar devices can be connected to share and exchange information via computer networks. A common type of computer network is a local area network (“LAN”) which will typically employ a data communication protocol (LAN standard), such as Ethernet, FDDI or token ring, that defines the functions performed by data link and physical layers of a communications architecture (i.e., a protocol stack). The various IEEE 802.11 standards (“WiFi”) are expected to become the predominant computer network protocols for most applications. However, certain applications will continue to require fixed line connections in order to comply with particular industry standards. Various types of cable can be used for implementing a fixed line network, depending on the LAN standard that is used. For example, although UTP (unshielded twisted pair) cabling is conventional for Ethernet, Ethernet protocol also can be implemented using 50- or 75-ohm coaxial cable.
Within a LAN, a switch or router is a computer that includes a plurality of ports that couple the switch to the other computers within or outside the LAN. Often, the router may be located remotely from some or all of the other computers in order to comply with particular application requirements. For example, the router may be maintained in a controlled-access location while the other computers remain accessible to general users or to the public. Accordingly, it may be necessary to run multiple cables in a bundle from the user location to the router location. For various reasons, it may also be necessary to periodically disconnect and reconnect the cable bundle at the router, without mixing up which cable goes to which port of the router.